Os la force des sentiments
by Allys Petite Sadike
Summary: One shot pour le mot du mois -Mai 2012- "Intensité". Ils s'aiment, mais sa famille est folle. Tous Humains


**Mai 2012**

**Le mot du mois :** Intensité

**Titre :** La force des sentiments

**Auteur :** Ephylice

**Personnages présents : **Bella, la famille Cullen

**Rating T**

**Genre Drame, horreur**

Twilight appartient a Stephenie Meyer

Je tiens à dire que c'est la toute première fois que j'écris un OS, alors soyez indulgents ^^

* * *

On était assis, l'un contre l'autre, regardant l'horizon, sans jamais rien dire. Nous nous aimions. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules, je me retournais et je l'embrassais.

Soudain un petit lutin du nom de Alice apparue devant nous.

- Eh les amoureux ! Avec la famille on va à la mer, ça vous tente ?

- Merci Alice, mais non, avait répondu Edward.

- Oh… Aller mon amour, s'il te plait, l'avais-je supplié.

Il fit un non de la tête. Renversant ma tête sur le côté, je lui avais fait ma plus belle tête de chien battu.

- Aw Bella ! Tu sais très bien que je ne te refuse rien quand tu fais cette tête là ! m'apostropha-t-il.

- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je la fais, souriais-je.

- Bien ! Comme tout le monde est d'accord, je m'en vais prévenir les autres ! On part dans deux heures ! dit Alice en sautillant sur place.

Elle partie de son pas léger et joyeux. Je me tournais vers mon Edward. Une lueur de malice brillait dans ses prunelles vertes émeraude.

- Hum… Deux heures… Cela nous laisse le temps de faire ce que je pense…

Les deux heures suivant cette phrase furent les plus belles de ma vie. Edward me fit l'amour avec tant de passion, qu'à chaque fois on recommençait. On aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant plusieurs heures s'il ne m'avait pas rappeler que nous avions rendez-vous. Maudite Alice !

Nous rentrâmes donc à la villa des Cullen. Ce fut Carlisle qui nous accueilli, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien, bien, avait-il simplement dit.

Alice se précipita dans mes bras, m'étranglant au passage. Je la repoussais doucement mais fermement. Jasper vint récupérer sa femme, et je le remerciais. Il me gratifia d'un sourire.

Rosalie se tenait en bas des escaliers, le regard vide. Emmett quand à lui, eh bien… n'était pas là, ce qui me surpris, il lâchait rarement sa femme.

Regardant plus attentivement Rose, je vis une larme se former au coin de son œil et couler le long de sa joue. Elle pleurait, mais pourquoi ? Voulant comprendre, je me rapprochais d'elle. Rosalie leva son regard sur moi, elle avait les yeux rougis, elle avait pleuré, longtemps.

- Rose, pourquoi tu pleur ?

- Bella, Emmett… ils l'on…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ses pleurs reprenant le dessus.

- Rose. Rose ! la secouais-je.

- Bella, sauve-toi, part ! Ils vont te tué !

- Que…

Je ne pus finir ma question. Deux bras m'emprisonnère, je reconnu Carlise. Il me porta jusqu'à son bureau, où l'attendait Esme avec une dague en argent dans les mains.

Je regardais autour de moi, ne comprenant pas. C'est alors que je le vis, Emmett gisant sur le sol, le cœur arraché. Je compris les paroles de Rosalie, on l'avait tué, mais qui ? C'est alors que l'image d'Esme avec sa dague en main me revint. C'était eux ! La famille Cullen !

Je me mis à paniqué, me débattant dans l'étreinte du médecin. Je ne comprenais plus, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça ? Eux, ils étaient si gentils ! Je commençais à hurler, le prénom de mes parents, puis celui d'Edward. Ce dernier rappliqua. Il tenta de me libéré de son père, en vain.

- Edward ! hurla son père, laisse nous faire !

Ce dernier me posa sur une table en bois. Il m'attacha les bras et les jambes. Puis il prit la dague des mains de sa femme.

- Isabella Marie Swan, tu as osée séduire mon fils, comme Emmett McCarthy a osé courtiser ma fille. Pour ces raisons, nous te condamnons, ma femme et moi, à mourir, car quiconque se permet d'aimer l'un de nos enfants doit mourir. Vous avez été les premiers et les derniers.

Sur ces paroles, il plaça la dague au dessus de mon cœur. Cette famille était folle ! J'allais mourir, pour une raison qui n'était pas un crime, l'amour ! Je regardais Edward, mon dernier espoir, il me lança ce regard désolé dont il avait le secret.

La lame froide entailla ma poitrine, j'hurlais de douleur. Carlisle eu un rire sadique en réaction à ma douleur. Il continua sa torture. Je tournais encore une fois la tête vers Edward.

- Si tu m'aime, lui lançais-je du bout des lèvres, aide moi.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit-il.

Je compris qu'il assistait impuissant à ma mort. Carlisle en avait fini avec moi, il allait m'asséner le coup de grâce. Enfonçant la main dans ma poitrine ouverte, il arracha mon cœur. Je poussais un dernier cri de douleur, et une unique larme coula le long de ma joue cette larme était… la force des derniers sentiments que j'ai éprouvé pour cet homme, cet homme que j'aimais. Cet homme qui s'appelait Edward.


End file.
